


The Mayflower’s End

by just_a_trashbag



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, writing contest work thingy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_trashbag/pseuds/just_a_trashbag
Summary: first poem i wrotei wrote this like half a month ago alskjfdhaslkdjfh
Collections: Poems by trashbag





	The Mayflower’s End

The Mayflower rocked back and forth,  
Her sails enjoying the breeze.  
A baby in her mother's arms,  
Sailing on the waves with ease.

The clouds parted for their queen,  
Her majesty the sun shined her rays.  
A rainbow carpet stretched across the sky,  
A grand occasion not seen in days.

Four nights before,  
The clouds started to cry.  
A light pitter patter,  
Leaking through the sky.

The night grew even darker,  
As the clouds began to gather.  
The curtain closed,  
The story started a new chapter.

The heavens went into a maddened rage,  
The cause is still unknown.  
As the small Mayflower creaked,  
The wood began to groan.

The waves tossed her around violently,  
The storm was all she could hear.  
The pilgrims started to panic,  
Their small hearts all filled with fear.

The cries of the children were unheard,  
Overshadowed by the crashing of the waves.  
The wind howled around them,  
The pilgrims wondered, “Will this be our graves?”

The sky’s tantrum continued for days,  
Until the clouds ran out of tears.  
The pilgrims ran out in happiness,  
The wails replaced with cheers.

Oh what a joyful celebration there was,  
Dancing, clapping and cheering until night.  
All of them slept,  
Dreaming soundly until it was bright.

A boy stood alone on the deck,  
The salty air filling his lungs.  
A cool, refreshing breeze,  
Like a minty taste on your tongue.

He stood there simply staring,  
Until his eyes widened in surprise.  
“There’s land!” he yelled,  
A stretch of green reflecting in his eyes.

As the ship got closer,  
The passengers started to flock.  
Their faces lit up,  
Both in happiness and shock.

This story came to a close,  
While another one was about to begin.  
A happy ending to the miserable journey,  
Filled their hearts with hope within.

**Author's Note:**

> another writing contest work


End file.
